I'll Be There For You, If You'll Be There For Me
by Rose of Battle
Summary: Lloyd and Colette have been childhood friends for what seems like forever, and now that Colette knows that she will be leaving on her journey soon, what will happen to the relationship they share? Colloyd and one shot.


Hehe, I thought of this during church a few days before I began writing this. I'm such a bad girl! I get all my ideas for fanfics while I zone out during church…I really liked where I went with this, and I might consider writing some more similar like this.

This fic takes place a few days before the Day of Prophecy, when Colette accepted the oracle and the tasks placed before her. _This is also a Colloyd_, and my very first! I hope I did well on it . . Oh, and this is a one shot, just to let everyone know.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, I know. I don't own Tales of Symphonia and yada, yada, yada…blah, blah, blah…

**I'll Be There For You, If You'll Be There For Me**

The blonde girl looked around as she entered Martel Temple. She was a bit uneasy, and she felt that someone was watching her from a distance. However, she just shrugged it off and convinced herself that she was just being paranoid.

Still, she paced cautiously to the altar of the temple. For a few weeks now she had felt someone was following her whenever she went to pray on a daily basis. She couldn't be sure who was following her – or even if someone _was_ following her – but she paid it no mind once she began praying.

Kneeling by the altar, head down, eyes closed, and hands clasped together she began. "Oh Goddess Martel," she said, "I will be starting my journey as the Chosen of Mana soon. I can feel it. I know the Day of Prophecy will come shortly. I just know it will. The oracle will appear and I will go on a journey…a journey to seal the Desians who are causing havoc in our lands and making people suffer.

"I will go on the journey of World Regeneration and restore the mana to the state it should be. The mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and the droughts, too. This is happening all because of the Desians, who are consuming huge amounts of mana in their human ranches."

She lifted her head a little and opened her eyes. "I swear to you," she continued, "I will fulfill my duty as a Chosen and accomplish all the tasks set before me. I will seal away the Desians, restore the mana in this dying land, and I will do what I must to save Sylvarant. Even if it means I must sacri-"

"Hey Colette!"

Colette nearly shrieked. She stood up and turned around, taking some deep breaths. "Oh, it's just you, Lloyd…you scared me," she said, smiling as always.

The swordsman laughed. "Sorry, Colette. Everyone at school was concerned because you hadn't showed up yet. So naturally," he explained, "I came to get you." He didn't tell her how Professor Raine had asked where Colette was and the whole class shrugged, so she asked for someone to go and look for her and unsurprisingly, Lloyd eagerly volunteered.

"Oh, okay," Colette replied. Once they started walking out of the chapel, she giggled a little. "I guess I gave them a scare, didn't I?"

Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah, you never _ever_ miss school."

"Well, you have to go through Iselia Forest to _get_ to school. You must really like school then, Lloyd."

"Oh, um…yeah, I would _die_ if I missed school…" Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Wow!" Colette exclaimed. "You really do like school!" Evidently, she did not pick out the sarcasm in Lloyd's voice.

They walked slowly down the steps from the chapel onto the path back to Iselia, not exactly in a rush to get back to school (which Raine knew would happen). Abruptly, Lloyd grabbed Colette by the shoulders. She stared into his eyes. "What is it, Lloyd?"

Lloyd didn't say anything for a moment, he just stood there. "Colette, I…well I…" he began to stammer, stumbling over his words. When he admitted to himself he couldn't get them out, he quickly asked, "When you go on your journey, can I come with you?"

Colette smiled brightly. "Of course you can, Lloyd!" She blushed slightly, her cheeks faintly rosy. "I get nervous when you're not with me."

Lloyd smiled. "So, I can be by your side?"

Colette wrapped her arms around Lloyd and squeezed a little, placing her head on his chest. "I'd love it if you would."

Lloyd hugged her back. "Thank you, Colette. We'll be there for each other always, right?"

Colette nodded, her head still on his chest. "Yes…I'll be there for you, if you'll be there for me."

They stood there for a moment, just embracing each other, until it occurred to Colette they were extremely late for school. "Oh no, Lloyd! The professor will be extremely disappointed in us if we miss her class!"

Lloyd sighed. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

The two walked back to the schoolhouse in Iselia, hand in hand, and thankful for each other. Colette didn't notice, but Lloyd was blushing. He wasn't into praying, but he made one at that moment. "Goddess Martel…thank you so much," he said, barely audible.

"Lloyd, come on!" Colette said with only cheerfulness in her voice, tugging his hand.

"I'm coming, don't rush me!" Lloyd yelled as Colette dragged him along.


End file.
